peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 January 1991
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1991-01-05 ;Comments *First play for Ween and Catherine Wheel. John introduces the Ween song as "I Gots A Weasel", but he plays instead the previous track on the LP "I'm In The Mood To Move". Sessions *June Tabor & The Oyster Band #6 recorded 27th November 1990, first broadcast. *Bridewell Taxis one and only session. Recorded 18th September 1990, repeat, originally broadcast 28 October 1990 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins at start of show *Cutty Ranks: The Stopper (album - The Stopper) Fashion FAD LP 020 *Inspiral Carpets: Keep The Circle Around (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *A Tribe Called Quest: Can I Kick It? (12") Jive 1400-1-JD *June Tabor & The Oyster Band: White Rabbit (session) *More Fiends: Fatty Humps (twin album - Toad Lickin' / Yo Asphalt Head) Semaphore SCD 330290 *Chemlab: I Still Bleed (12" - 10 Ton Pressure EP) Fifth Colvmn FCR 001 *Bridewell Taxis: Face In The Crowd (session) *Diblo & Matchatcha: Vouma (album - Boum-Tonnerre) Afric AF 005 *Starlings: Wasn't Born To Follow (12" - Letter From Heaven EP) Bad Girl BGRLT 05 *Ween: I'm In The Mood To Move (album - God Ween Satan - The Oneness) Twin/Tone TTR 89186-1 # *Predator: Outer Limits (12") Industrial Music LABOR 3 # *''tape flip on file 1 during above'' *S.O.B.: Meddlesome Heart (album - What's The Truth?) Selfish BELCD-12045 check label *Nic Jones: Annachie Gordon (album - The Noah's Ark Trap) Trailer LER 2091 *June Tabor & The Oyster Band: Annachie Gordon (session) *Some Have Fins: Missy (12" - 'Missy) Childish AAAH 002T *Fixed Penalty: Watch That Soul (12" - The E.P.) Fixed Penalty FPT 001 *Bridewell Taxis: Whole Damn Nation (session) *''tape flip on file 1'' *Cocoa Tea & Dennis Brown: Shepherd Be careful (12") Greensleeves GRED 292 *Exit Condition: Zero Gain (album - Days Of Wild Skies) Meantime COX 27 *Kansas Joe McCoy: Joliet Bound (v/a album - Memphis Jamboree 1927-1936) Yazoo L-1021 *Love and Respect: Fishy Respect (7" EP - Deep And Heartfelt) Penultimate PEN09 *Deep Wound: Need (7" EP - Deep Wound) Radiobeat RB002 *'File 2' cuts in *June Tabor & The Oyster Band: Wheels On Fire (session) *Xon: Midnight Express (12" EP - The Mood Set) Network NWKT 17 # *Amayenge: Keilelembe Ndeke QZ (album - Amayenge) Mondeca MON 003 *Bolt Thrower: Cenotaph (12") Earache MOSH 33T # *Johnny Panic And The Bible Of Dreams: Johnny Panic And The Bible Of Dreams (12") Virgin *Shabba Ranks: 'Build Bridges Instead (album - Golden Touch)' (Greensleeves) *'File 1' ends during above *Dinosaur Jr: The Post (album - Bug) Blast First BFFP31 *Datblygu: Mwnci Efo Crach With Scab (album - Pyst) Ofn OFN 12 *Bridewell Taxis: Spirit (session) *Rhythm Doctor: Mister (12") Truelove Electronic Communications TIR 1302 *''tape flip on file 2 during above track'' *Action Swingers: Blowjob (b/w 7" - Fear Of A Fucked Up Planet) Primo Scree SCREE 1 # *Catherine Wheel: She's My Friend (12") Wilde Club WILDE 4 *Muddy Waters: Screaming and Crying (album - Rolling Stone) Chess # *June Tabor And The Oyster Band: All Along The Watchtower (session) *Wig: Coming Up Slow (album - Lying Next To You) Nocturnal NOT 5 @ *Joe Cacdillo's Collective: Free Will () Melodiya @ *Heart Throbs: She's In A Trance (album - Cleopatra Grip) One Little Indian TPLP 23 *Bridewell Taxis: Aegis (session) *Johnny Bakela Osenge: Supa Samba Cal (album - Anti Balle) Bupa Bonda Africa *Dee Clark: Raindrops (album - Oldies but Goodies Vol 6) Tracks marked # on Best Of Peel Vol 18 and @ on Best Of Peel Vol 19 File ;Name *1) 1991-05-01 Peel Show R134 R135.mp3 *2) John Peel 19910105.mp3 ;Length *1) 02:03:58 *2) 01:34:27 ;Other *1) First 2/3 of the show. Created from R134 and R135 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *2) Second half of this show. Slightly muffled SQ, possibly due to a combination of poor azimuth and Dolby playback calibration, and also running a little slow. Brightens up a little at the tape flip. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Download Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:Lee Tapes